Voldemort/Bio
Throughout Voldemort's childhood, as Tom Riddle, he was shown to have special abilities, such as making animals perform special tasks they would not ordinarily do, or making people hurt. Having these powers, he nothing short of abused them, mentally scarring his peers but never getting caught. At age eleven, he was invited to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Voldemort became fascinated by the dark arts during his years of education. He eventually discovered that Salazar Slytherin, one of the four founders of the school, hid a deadly creature inside what was called the Chamber of Secrets. His incomplete works of ridding the wizarding world of muggle-borns would be continued by Tom Riddle in his fifth year who unleashed the beast on several muggle-borns throughout the school. Post-Hogwarts, Voldemort continued gaining power, made numerous Horcruxes, and became known as the most powerful dark wizard of all time. He began recruiting followers, known as "Death Eaters". After hearing a prophesy of his downfall, he decided to hunt the prophesied wizard. Finding his eventual vanquisher, he cast a killing curse, but it rebounded and hit him. While he was kept alive by his Horcruxes which enabled immortality, he was immensely weakened, and all of his followers fled, assuming him to be dead. After regaining his power, he managed to smuggle some Death Eaters into Hogwarts, and assassinated Albus Dumbledore. After that, his goal was to find and kill Harry Potter. After failing to kill Harry, Voldemort proceeded to overthrow the Ministry of Magic and Hogwarts, gaining supreme control over the wizarding world. He then led a smear campaign on Harry to turn the public against him. To gain more power for the final confrontation, he sought to gain possession of the Elder wand, the most powerful wand in existence. __TOC__ Battle vs. Aang (by Arrow7000) Intro His senses coming to him, Voldemort immediately understood something was wrong. He was lying on the floor… no, it was the ground; he could feel the dirt beneath him. Voldemort opened his eyes, and began to stand up. Apparition had never been that…difficult for him before. Nothing had. Looking around he quickly realized he must have missed his intended destination, as he did not recognize the area. No matter, he simply had to try again; he had work to be doing. Quickly in his mind he focused on his destination, Malfoy Manor, and began to feel the pressure from all sides that is characteristic of apparition, as well as the complete blackness that accompanied it. A wrenching feeling overwhelmed him, followed by intense pain and he found himself stumbling forward. With a cough he looked up, and what he saw enraged him, but more so filled him with curiosity. He was not looking at Malfoy Manor, but instead the same desert-esque landscape that he had been before. What was happening? Surely he was not having trouble apparating? That was out of the question, as was an Anti-Dissaparition jinx which wouldn’t let him even begin the process. This intrigued the dark lord more than it angered him. Looking around he noticed a large rock formation in the distance. Attempting to test the situation a second time, he focused on it and was consumed by darkness. With a crack he arrived. “Interesting,” he mused to himself. Attempting to apparate again, this time to London, yielded a result similar to the first effort. He soon found that he could not apparate to any location familiar to him, yet this landscape, which he did not recognize, did not yield any restrictions. Interested as he was, he began to feel irritated; whatever magic was here, it was powerful. Launching himself into the sky in a plume of black smoke, Voldemort flew across the desert, looking for something to get information. As he passed a small ravine nearing dawn, a small village came into sight. It looked different from normal muggle towns in England, almost Asian, the buildings lined with green shingles and lit by lanterns. It was no matter to him, it would be a source of either information or at least clues to his current whereabouts. He began his descent. ---- Aang turned the map back right side up, no wait that’s upside down, maybe it was sideways now? Turning the map a few more times until he was fairly confident that he had it correct he looked up to see the sun rising. Yawning, he turned to Momo, the lemur on his shoulder, “Why did we not stop for the night again?” Momo looked at him before taking another bite out of his fruit. The young Avatar laughed, at least Momo was able to come with him. Since the war had ended Aang decided to visit as many of the towns that were previously captured by the fire nation as possible before they would begin the process of removing actual Fire nation colonies. They had to make sure there were no lingering issues with either earthbenders remaining missing or any Fire nation troops that had been left behind. Previously Katara and Sokka had attended him on this trek, while was Toph busy teaching her metalbending to some fellow earthbenders so they could better defend themselves. But recently Aang had lent Appa to Katara, trusting her alone with his sky bison and friend, to go to the Earthking to report on their current progress. Sokka had left with his father to the northern Water Tribe to discuss bringing aid to the southern tribe. Aang almost regretted asserting that he could handle it on his own. It wasn’t that hard of a task, but it was boring. Though as the Avatar he felt he had to, maybe even show Katara that he was ready to accept his role in maintaining balance now that the Fire nation was defeated. It wasn’t just a new world, it was a new Aang. He was wiser, older, more mature…hungrier. Momo chirped on his shoulder, shaking him out of his thoughts. “Your right Momo,” Aang said with a smile, knowing full well Momo didn’t really mean anything, “we should get to the next town, they’ll have more food than we do…which is currently none.” Momo looked at him, having finished the last of the fruit. “I’ll race you” Aang asked the lemur. Momo twitched his ears, looked at his master and in a swift movement took off from his shoulder, flying down the path. “Hey! No fair” Aang yelled, simultaneously, folding away the map and pulling out his glider-staff. In a swift motion Aang jumped onto his glider and followed suit. ---- Flying over the ridge that separated him from the village, with the sun barely beginning to rise off over the mountains to the east, Aang could see the small village come into view. It was a typical earth kingdom settlement, small, quiet, and filled with the hard working citizens, common to the land. Suddenly a flash of green light filled his vision, and another, several more in quick succession from the far end of the village. Turning his glider Aang and Momo flew off toward the source. Circling the event, what he saw filled him with fear. A man, cloaked in black, with a face that sent chills down Aang’s spine, was fighting several of the town’s earthbenders who had returned home from the war. At present five were standing around the man with six bodies lying sprawled out on the ground. One launched a large boulder towards the figure who, without so much as a flinch flicked a a wand in his hand knocking the rock out of the air. Then from the strange weapon came a burst of green light than stopped the young warrior flat as his body fell to the ground. Aang landed on the roof of the nearest house to take in what he was seeing. “Momo,” he said with a nod to his lemur, who immediately understood what he meant and took off for safety. By the time he looked back, only one earth bender remained while the rest of the citizens of the village fled. Voldemort was almost enjoying this. Almost. Whatever magic this people were displaying it he did not know it, but it was not worth knowing. Finishing off the last of his opponent Voldemort looked around. Clearly, he had learned he was not on the world that he knew. Thinking about his next step, his thoughts were interrupted by a small girl walking toward him holding a small doll. Showing no fear, as small children often don’t understand the gravity of the situation, she approached him. “S..Snake man,” She began, “Why are you killing earthbenders?...Are you a spirit?” The question puzzled the Dark Lord at first, but it soon began to fill him with laughter. Such people were beneath him and his time. As he thought this the child’s mother ran in and took the child away to rejoining the other fleeing citizens. As the fled Voldemort lowered his wand at the woman’s back, but before the phrase could enter his thoughts, he was met with a powerful gust of wind. Catching him off guard he was swept off his feet and landed a several feet away, his wand several feet further. Standing up, Voldemort was greeted by a site that he was not expecting. Before him stood a child, no older than 12 or 13, and he had attacked him? To be continued Winner: Avatar Aang Expert's Opinion TBW Winner: Avatar Aang. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. General Grievous (Legends) (by El Alamein and Cfp3157) Kaff kaff kaff General Grievous dismissed his droid guards with a wave of the hand. "Leave me," he commanded simply. "I wish to be alone now." As his guards disappeared down the corridor, the general allowed his limbs to hang limply at his sides, with the expection of one - his lower right arm stayed cautiously on his lightsaber. The very air was agitated, it seemed, and the general could only feel the same way. He was restless, confined - he felt as if there was a heavy pall hanging overhead. The infamous cyborg let out another fit of coughs, hacking spit into one of his mechanical arms. The close quarters of his personal ship, the Invisible Hand, ''was certainly comfortable for him. But, it still didn't ease his uneasy manner, and he fidgeted as they continued through the outer reachs of space. "Sir, we are low on fuel. We need to dock and refuel, and there is a planet of primitive peoples nearby. We need to land." Grievous let out a roar, and threw aside the droid in anger. The '' Invisible Hand ''and her crew began entered hyperspace, and the ship flew at high speeds to a blue planet dotted with green. General Grievous, slayer of Jedi and tactical genius, was heading to the planet Earth. *** In a manor of the countryside of England, several men and women discussed events of recent times. With that blasted school crawling with his minions, the Ministry of Magic in the palms of their hands, and his greatest foes either dead, stamped beneath his boot, or on the run, the Dark Lord Voldemort was content. "Eh heh heh." He let out his cackle, and his following of Death Eaters joined in their leader's laughter of glee. All the sadistic merriment is ruined when one of their comrades suddenly appears in front of them. His robes are in tatters, and his skin gleems with sweat. "My Lord, we need your assistance!" Voldemort's smile quickly turned into a frown, and he let out a snarl. "You dare to demand my assistance with such a meaningless task?! ''Crucio!" ''The blast surprised the Death Eater, and his agonizing screams fill the manor. The Dark Lord smiles, secretly glad to finally find an opponent as brutal and apparently skilled as he. "Eh, heheheheh! EH HEHEHEH!" Voldemort draws his wand, but before leaving lets out a series of hissess. The last thing the Death Eater will ever see is his master dissappearing in a cloud of shadow and a large python jumping at him, jaws extended..... *** General Grievous eased his way out of his pilot's seat, his four arms slowly pushing upward as he lifted himself painfully out of the cramped space. His landing craft had settled quietly onto the grass below, and a ramp slid downward as the cyborg stepped out in a few powerful strides. Holding his head up high, Grievous surveyed the surrounding area. Two repair droids stepped out behind him, mumbling idiotically. One fell halfway down the ramp. "Silence, fools." Grievous's voice was quiet but commanding. "Get to work." As the droids bent over the craft and began the process of refueling and doing minor repair detail, Grievous paced anxiously around the grassy knoll. Toward the distance, a wooded treeline sat shrouded in mist. One of his hands rested instinctively on the hilt of a deactivated lightsaber. Off towards the distance, an owl hooted, masking the sound of a small ''pop. Grievous strained to hear the noise, though, and spun around, whipping out his lightsabers and twirling them to deflect a jet of green light sent his way. "Uh... sir?" one of the droids poked its head around the side of the craft, only to erupt into flames and explode. The other droid gave a cry of surprise and fell over on the grass, unharmed. "Keep working! I'll handle this!" Grievous shouted. Bending forward, the general sprinted forward, spinning his lightsabers to deflect the mysterious blasts of energy flying at him. The quiet knoll had erupted into a barrage of blasts and yells. Voldemort appeared in the dark night sky, taking in a sharp breath of air. It seemed the shadows drifted around his feet, for he felt agitated and worried. He analyzed his surroundings. There, on the grass, was the body of one of his Death Eaters. There was a single hole inside his forehead, steaming still. He walked onward, more dead bodies littered aroudn the forest floor. "Lumos." ''With a single word, a bright light appeared at the end of his wand. In front of him, stood a monster. Robotic limbs, four of them, and clawed toes. A beige colored armor-like body, and the build of an insect. In his hand was a single silver wand, producing a green blade of pure energy. Voldemort felt power in this creature before him, an almost aura-like sense radiating from the creature. "Who-*cough* is your leader?" In his other hand was one the Dark Lord's followers, grasping in vain at the robotic hand. "Please, don't kill me!" the Death Eater pleaded, his mask removed. Grievous let out a rasping cackle, and impaled the wizard on his lightsaber without a moment of hesitation. The wizard gave a choking grunt and slumped forward. He threw aside the carcass, and inspected his environment. What he wasn't expecting was yet another blast of green light, coloring the dark black night. "''Avada Kedrava!" ''Grievous' reaction was instant, one of his four arms withdrawing another ligthsaber. The blue blade easily reflected the spell, and it ricocheted into the night. Voldemort's smear quickly turned into a scowl. "So, it appears as if you will appear to be more of a challenge." Grievous' eyes squinted, amused by this bald human. He let out a cackle, then a fit of coughs. He quickly began sprinting towards Voldemort, twirling his four lightsbaers in a wild tornado to block the barrage of spells coming at him. "Nyeah!" Voldemort let out a gasp of fear, realizing just how close Grievous was. He apparated in an instant, letting otu a loud ''pop ''and dissappearing into the shadows . Grievous swung his four blades downward...into empty space. He quickly turned around, drawing his blaster pistol as well. It let out a single laser. "''Protego!" ''A mystical barrier appeared from the wand, and the blast left immediately. The laser shots tore into the night air, dissipating into nothingness as they hurtled futiley toward Voldemort's magical shield. Grievous leaped high into the air and landed on the barrier, sliding downward, lightsabers pounding furiously on the edges. Voldemort broke the shield in an instant and followed up with a Killing Curse, which soared past General Grievous' face and into the woods. Swinging his wand down, Voldemort summoned a magical blade-like curse that sliced through Grievous' robotic skeleton, severing one of his arms. The dead limb dropped to the grass, the lightsaber humming idly. Feeling no pain but enraged nonetheless, Grievous hacked forward with his three remaining arms, cutting off a piece of Voldemort's robes. The fabric fluttered down to the ground and was incinerated as it landed on the idle lightsaber. Voldemort apparated away with a pop, and Grievous stopped and listened to the battle raging in the distance. His droids were clearly holding their own against the inexperienced Death Eaters. There was a faint pop behind him, and Grievous turned instantly, the vibrating hum of his lightsaber becoming a searing scorch of light meeting flesh. A half a second later, Voldemort let out an inhuman cry of pain. Grievous had thrusted one of his lightsabers through the Dark Lord's midsection. Tearing it out of his foe's body, the cyborg general spun in a circle, slashing his three lightsabers horizontally, ripping Voldemort to pieces. The body slipped apart with a sickening squelch and lay multilated on the ground. The lightsabers deactivated in Grievous' remaining three limbs. He looked over to the spacecraft, where his tireless droid engineers were doubled over, fighting and fixing simultaneously. He coughed violently before shaking his head in disgust. These renegade, magic-using militamen were no match for him, even if his droids were too incompetent to properly dispose of the threat. Heading toward the Death Eaters, he wondered if he had to do everything himself... Expert's Opinion Grievous' greater combat skills and the defensive/offensive properties of his lightsabers were more than enough to counter Voldemort's Avada-Kedavra-spam. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Imhotep (by HaydenStudios) Voldemort is sitting at the end a large rectangular table at Malfoy Manor, his Death Eaters occupying various other seats. “We have finally secured our victory.” Announces the Dark Lord. “We have thoroughly assaulted Hogwarts, extincted all members of the Order, and killed every last wizard who opposed me.” Voldemort smiles. “Including Harry Potter.” Voldemort's expression darkens once more. “Though with victory, came sacrifice...” he continues. “Thanks to those who revolted, two of my most faithful servants are deceased, and Nagini is no more. Among these losses, on a note slightly related to the death of Nagini, I have lost a certain source of magical sustenance that enables me to remain at power.” “My lord,” says Antonin Dolohov sheepishly, “what is this 'source of magical sustenance', that you so vaguely describe?”. There is a moment of silence. Some Death Eaters give Dolohov disapproving glares, while others intently look at Voldemort with equal curiosity. Their leader calmly replies, “It is keeping that a secret, that has upheld it for so long.” The Death Eaters previously interested in knowing now lose their intent gazes. “I tell the amount of this to you that I did, because I soon plan to embark on a journey to replenish this source. Though due to the particulars on what carrying out this task requires, I may like for one of my servants to accompany me. Wherein, you will discover what this power that I describe truly is.” There is a long moment of silence. “Anyone?” says Voldemort, intently searching the group for the partner most befitting. Voldemort laughs. “It seems all my faithful servants have died out, and that those who remain are only still alive due to their cowardice from the battle field. This is an honor, you know. Bellatrix or Severus would have gladly volunteered.” Everyone at the table looks away from Voldemort nervously as though they've all been asked to volunteer as a sacrifice. Voldemort suddenly fixes his gaze upon Antonin Dolohov. “Dolohov,” says Voldemort, “why don't ''you come with me? After all, it was you who was most interested in this mysterious magical source.” Dolohov suddenly recoils in fear, and his face becomes pale. Dolohov slowly but jerkily shakes his head. “Ah, but I believe you are so well suited for this.” Says the Dark Lord. Dolohov looks at the other Death Eaters hoping for support, but to no avail. Voldemort smiles. “Thank you, Dolohov. With that settled, let us be off.” Dlohov looks confused. “Huh?” Both Voldemort and Antonin Dolohov suddenly disapparate with a loud crack that fills the whole room. Meanwhile, eight-year-old Alex O'Connell is on the shore of a river running through the middle of a large canyon, staring in shock at the now shallow water that has presumably engulfed his parents. Imhotep, coming out of the water, passes him by after completing his task of washing the O'Connell parents away. The sorcerer passes Alex by as he emerges from the water, and mockingly ruffles Alex's hair who shrugs his hand off, and rushes closer up to the river taking in what has happened. Voldemort and Dolohov suddenly apparate meters away from Alex. Dolohov falls to his knees gasping for breath, as he was not prepared for the sudden apparation, while Voldemort stands firmly on his feet unshaken. Voldemort immediately spots Alex, and smiles. “I did not expect company when I would return here to deposit my next horcrux.” Voldemort raises his wand. “Avada Kedavra!” Voldemort shouts. A jet of green light issues from Voldemort's wand, headed right towards Alex. Alex is suddenly yanked backward into the air by an invisible force, and lands meters behind his previous position. A rock directly behind him is struck by the curse, and explodes into pieces. Imhotep had used his telekinesis so save Alex. Imhotep walks closer up to Voldemort. “!الوقت الصبي من الموت هو أن يقررها لي(The boy's time of death is to be decided upon by me!)” he declares authoritatively. Voldemort smiles. “It seems I misjudged this fellowship. My impression was that you are all muggles.” Imhotep does not reply to Voldemort, but he appears to be understanding him. “So, you do not speak in my tongues, yet you understand them.” Says the Dark Lord. Lock-Nah rushes to Imhotep's aid, but Imhotep promptly stops him saying, “!لا نتدخل، قفل ناه (Do not interfere, Lock-Nah!)” Lock-Nah steps back obediently. Imhotep lifts Voldemort with his telekinesis, only seconds afterward finding himself lifted into the air by Voldemort who shows to have some telekinesis of his own. Voldemort transforms into a jet of black smoke, and flies toward Imhotep. Imhotep teleports to the ground. Voldemort does the same by apparation. The two stand in front of each other on the sand. Dolohov, some distance away, runs up to Voldemort. “Do nothing! He's mine!” Shouts Voldermort. Imhotep raises his arms. Suddenly, an immense swarm of black beetles come out of nowhere, and advance on Voldemort. Dolohov flees from the scene. Lock-Nah, Alex, and some other servants of Imhotep recoil in fear as the beetles come up to them, only to notice that they pass right by them, focusing their attention on Voldemort. Just when the beetles are an inch away from Voldemort, the Dark Lord sends a shockwave through the swarm, launching them into the air, followed by a ring of fire which barrages through the airborne beetles, burning them all. Imhotep uses his sand manipulation to make the sand on the shore rise, and hurls it at Voldemort who puts up a shield charm. The sand bounces off of the shield for a while, until Imhotep builds up a large chunk of sand in preparation to break Voldemort's defense. Voldemort notices, and brings up the water from the river with his aquakinesis, and envelops the thick mist of sand with the water, and sends the water over to Imhotep in the form of a wave. Imhotep waves his hand and and uses his own aquakinesis to make the water part on either side of him, then sink into the sandy ground. Voldemort is now agitated, and sends a jet of fire towards Imhotep with a cry. Imhotep once again uses his aquakinesis to make the water shoot at Voldemort. The two jets of magically manipulated elements collide, remaining stable for several seconds. Eventually, Imhotep's jet of water starts overcoming Voldemort's fire. Imhotep's water is about to engulf the Dark Lord who stops sending fire out of his wand. The water forms a sphere around Voldemort, and compresses. Imhotep lifts the giant orb of water up, and smashes it down, and the water scatters. To Imhotep's surprise, Voldemort is not prostrate on the ground where he smashed the orb of water. Imhotep suddenly realizes that Voldemort had apparated behind him. Voldemort swings his wand back, and then forward with a cry, “AAAAAAVADA KEDAVRA!!!!” A huge jet of green light shoots out of Voldemort's wand toward Imhotep. Before Imhotep can react, he is struck right on the chest by the curse. An explosion of sand emits from Imhotep's body, temporarily hiding him. When the sand clears away, Imhotep looks completely different. His body looks half existing, and incomplete. That which still exists of his body looks as though made of sand, and is reduced to only having one eye. Imhotep is now equally angry. He turns in to a mist of sand, and surrounds Voldemort. The mist of sand closes in on him, but the Dark Lord waves his wand, making the mist of sand scatter. Imhotep reforms into his half-complete form, and shoots a mist of sand from his hands heading towards Volemort. The Dark Lord sends a jet of dark light that overpowers the sand sent by Imhotep, which hit's the mummy's body. Imhotep recovers, and then summons other mummies to his aid. They charge at Voldemort who disintegrates each one of them with reductor curses before they can reach him. Voldemort sends a reductor curse at Imhotep that strikes true on his rib-exposing chest, but only does minimal damage. Imhotep once again turns into a mist of sand, but this time charges at Voldemort with significantly greater speed than before, making the first move coming to the Dark Lord's mind be charging at him as a jet of black smoke. The two collide, and become their own single interwoven mist, and fly through the air until the mixture of sand and black smoke plummets to the ground. The black smoke clears away, and Imhotep re-assimilates into his half-completed form. Imhotep has Voldemort pinned to the ground, and puts his mouth up to Voldemort's, about to suck the flesh out of him. Before he can suck much out of him, however, Voldemort blows fire out of his mouth, causing Imhotep to jump back. Imhotep breaks all the shards of developed glass off of his body. Voldemort gets up, but before he can do anything else, Imhotep becomes even more angry, and summons both tens of mummies, and thousands of beetles. On top of this, Imhotep yet again becomes a mist of sand swirling around Voldemort. The three threats advance on Voldemort and have him surrounded. Voldemort wards the mist of sand of Imhotep off once more with his dark light, but has no effect on the mummies or beetles that advance on him. One of the mummies' axes strike Voldemort on the shoulder. Voldemort, now focusing his attention on the mummies, sends a mass of reductor and imperius curses on all the mummies. The remaining mummies now begin fighting each other. Imhotep now swarms back around Voldemort in the form of a mist of sand now that he's not usign his dark light anymore, confusing him. One beetle manages to get on Voldemort, digs into his flesh, and begins crawling around in his body. Voldemort cries in pain, but is not hindered from sending another shockwave of fire to do away with all the beetles. Nonetheless, three more beetles manage to get into Voldemort's body before all the rest of them are done away with, and Voldemort's shockwave of fire causes various parts of the mist of sand of Imhotep to turn into shards of glass. One of which, cuts Voldemort on the cheek. Voldemort cries in pain and begins flailing madly as four beetles continue to feast on his internal organs. In desperation, he performs slashing curses on himself to get the beetles out of his body, and crushes each one with his foot. Suddenly, the last remaining summoned mummy that Voldemort apparently hadn't cursed slashes the Dark Lord across the back. With one last bit of energy, the Dark Lord turns around, and sends a reductor cruse at the last summoned mummy which disintegrates. Voldemort falls to his knees, utterly exhausted. The swarm of sand that is Imhotep closes in on the Dark Lord, and sucks away at his flesh, rebuilding that of the former. Voldemort finally falls prostrate onto the floor. Dead. Imhotep re-assimilates into his human figure, leaving Voldemort as nothing left but a skeleton. Imhotep's body is more complete than it was just after he'd been hit by Voldemort's killing curse, but still some parts of his body are missing. “...أنا لا تزال بحاجة إلى هيئة أخرى لاتخاذ(I need another body to take...)” He says to himself. Imhotep spots Antonin Dolohov a long distance away, whimpering. Imhotep pulls the Death Eater towards him with his telekinesis. Dolohov flails and shouts helplessly as he approaches Imhotep. Imhotep Grips Dolohov by the throat, and sucks the flesh out of the death eater into himself. Imhotep's body is complete one more, and drops Dolohov's skeleton to the floor. WINNER: IMHOTEP Expert's Opinion This was a very close battle. Both warriors were immortal, so the only way to tell who was deadliest was to revoke each of their respective immortalities. In the end, while Voldemort had a much wider range of magical abilities, Imhotep was able to endure these long enough to eventually overwhelm and exhaust the Dark Lord with using his summoned mummies, summoned beetles, and his misty sand abilities all at once. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Rematch vs. Darth Vader (Legends) (by JWarrior89) "CRUCIO!!!" Lucius Malfoy fell to the ground, writing in pain, his screams echoing throughout the forest. Lord Voldemort stood over him, wand in hand, as Nagini circled them. Bellatrix Lastrange, Fenrir Greyback, and four other Death Eaters stood around them. "Lucius," Voldemort said, calmly, "I do not forgive. I do not forget. Your incompetence allowed Potter to escape my grasp. The punishment... is death." "My Lord, please...!!!" Lucius cried in horror. "However," Voldemort said, "I need all available forces for the final battle." He lowered his wand, lifting the curse. Lucius staggered to his feet and hurried to stand next to Bellatrix. "Tonight... Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry... shall be mine." Voldemort grinned. The Death Eaters cheered... but their cries of celebration were suddenly overlapped by an enormous roaring sound, and something huge flew overhead, creating a gust of wind that made the tree tops swing back and forth. "What the bloody hell was that!?" Fenrir roared. "Its a dragon!" One of the Death Eaters cried out in fear. "That is no dragon..." Voldemort said, as whatever had flown by headed for the edge of the forest. "We are about to have visitors..." He said, as Nagini hissed threateningly. ---- The Imperial Shuttle landed at the edge of the forest. With a dull humming sound, the entrance ramp lowered to the ground. Five Imperial Stormtroopers exited the shuttle, followed by two Scout Troopers. They lined up facing the trees, and stood at attention. His black cape flowing in the breeze, Darth Vader descended the ramp, stopping slightly in front of the troopers. He looked around; he had no idea where he was. The Emperor had sent him to investigate a strange anomaly manifesting near the second Death Star. Taking a small squad of his best men, he boarded a shuttle and flew to the anomaly, which turned out to be some sort of portal. Suddenly the portal began to pull the shuttle toward it. He tried in vain to turn the shuttle around, then tried to send an emergency transmission to Palpatine, but the portal was somehow blocking his signal. He was helpless as the shuttle was drawn into the portal. The next thing he knew, the shuttle was flying toward an unknown planet. It appeared primative, but something made Vader order the pilot to land on the planet. He could sense a powerful presence down there, powerful enough to pose a threat to the Emperor. "Search the forest," Vader ordered his men, "there is someone in there who threatens the Empire. You are ordered to shoot on sight." Without a word, the Stormtroopers immediately headed into the trees. ---- Vader: 8 Voldemort: 8 The Death Eaters treaded silently through the forest, eyes and ears sharp. Suddenly, Voldemort raised a hand. The others stopped; the faint sound of movement could be heard in the distance. The Death Eaters spread out, hiding behind the trees. As they watched, the Stormtroopers came into view, rifles at the ready, looking around. One of the Death Eaters slowly moved out from behind a tree, aiming his wand, but stepped on a twig. The resulting crack caused the Stormtroopers to swing their heads toward the source of the noise. "There's one! Blast them!" One of them yelled, aiming his rifle and blasting the Death Eater. Vader: 8 Voldemort: 7 The Death Eaters leapt out and attacked, unleashing a hailstorm of spells. The Stormtroopers dove for cover, all except for one, who was cut down by a killing curse. Vader: 7 Voldemort: 7 The Stormtroopers returned fire, but the Death Eaters either hid behind cover or blocked the shots with Shield Charms. Both sides scattered throughout the trees. One of the Stormtroopers, looking around, spotted Fenrir Greyback. He aimed and fired, but missed. Fenrir spun around, aimed his wand, and yelled "Crucio!" The Stormtrooper was immediately struck with unbearable pain throughout his entire body. Shrieking in agony, he fell to the ground, twisting and contorting. Bearing his teeth, Fenrir ran forward; throwing himself on the Stormtrooper, he ripped off his helmet, and sank his sharp teeth into his neck. Vader: 6 Voldemort: 7 Fenrir threw his head back and let out a savage roar, relishing in the taste of blood. A second later, a shot rang out, and Fenrir fell to ground, a burning hole in the side of his head. The Scout Trooper lowered his sniper rifle and retreated back into the trees. Vader: 6 Voldemort: 6 Elsewhere, a Death Eater fired a curse at a Stormtrooper, but missed, blowing a hole in the tree next to him. The Stormtrooper fired at the Death Eater, who blocked the shots with a Shield Charm. The trooper advanced, continuing to fire, and the Death Eater retreated backward, repeatedly shielding himself from the shots. Suddenly, the Death Eater stumbled and fell over a fallen branch. The Stormtrooper fired while he was on the ground, killing him. Vader: 6 Voldemort: 5 The other Scout Trooper took cover behind a tree. Spotting a Death Eater, he aimed his sniper rifle and fired, hitting him in the back of the head. Vader: 6 Voldemort: 4 Suddenly, he heard a noise behind him. Turning around he spotted Bellatrix Lestrange; before he could react, she cried "Avada Kadavra!", and a jet of green light shot out from her wand, striking him and sending him to the ground, dead. Cackling wickedly, she disapparated, vanishing in a jet of black smoke. Vader: 5 Voldemort: 4 At another location, Lucius Malfoy and another Death Eater were locked in combat with two Stormtroopers. The Death Eater fired a killing curse at the Stormtroopers, but missed; they promptly returned fire, but their shots were blocked by well-timed Shield Charms. Lucius Malfoy disapparated, reappearing behind the Stormtroopers and striking one of them down. Vader: 4 'Voldemort: 4 The other Stormtrooper spun around to fire at Malfoy, but before he could get a shot off, he was struck in the back by a killing curse fired from the other Death Eater. Vader: 3 Voldemort: 4 As the Death Eater turned away, a strange feeling swept over him, and a voice echoed throughout his mind. "That man is your enemy. You want to kill him. He is weak; now is the time to strike. KILL HIM." The Death Eater turned to look at Lucius. That man was his enemy. He wanted to kill him. He was weak, and now was the time to strike. He raised his wand and fired a curse at Lucius, who barely managed to block it. "What the- what the hell do you think you're doing!?" He yelled. The Death Eater said nothing, but instead fired another curse. Lucius blocked this one as well, then aimed his wand at the Death Eater and shot a killing curse, striking him in the chest. Vader: 3 Voldemort: 3 Lucius lowered his wand, stunned and enraged at what had just happened. What had possessed that fool to try to kill him, to betray Lord Voldemort!? He shook his head and turned to rejoin the battle, but without warning, he was pulled through the air, as if by some invisible force. The next thing he felt was a searing pain; he looked down to see the glowing red blade of a lightsaber impaled through his chest. He looked up into the black helmet of Darth Vader, who gripped his shoulder, withdrew his lightsaber, and threw him aside. The last thing Lucius Malfoy saw before he died was Darth Vader walking away, his black cape billowing behind him. Vader: 3 Voldemort: 2 The remaining Stormtrooper glanced out from behind his tree, and saw Darth Vader moving through the forest. He went to rejoin Vader, but suddenly, a terrible feeling swept over him, causing him to stumble. His head twitched, and his muscles relaxed; his mind was no longer his own. Voldemort saw, through the trooper's eyes, Darth Vader walking away from him. He raised the trooper's rifle and fired; Vader, however, sensing the attack, quickly spun around and deflected the shots with his lightsaber. Without hesitation, he lifted the trooper with the Force, and crushed his neck. Vader: 2 Voldemort: 2 As the Stormtrooper's corpse fell to the ground, he heard Bellatrix Lestrange apparate behind him. "You will NOT ruin the Dark Lord's plans!" She shrieked, casting a killing curse at him, but Vader blocked it with his lightsaber. She fired several more curses, Vader blocking each of them in turn. With his other hand, he used Force Choke on Bellatrix, who clawed helplessly at her throat as Vader lifted her into the air. Without a word, he threw her aginst a tree with such force it cracked. Bellatrix fell to the ground, and did not move. Vader waited for a moment to see if she would stir, but when she did not, he turned and began to walk away. Suddenly, he heard a noise behind him, and heard Bellatrix cry, "AVADA KADAV-!" Even as Vader spun around, however, a shot rang out, and Bellatrix Lestrange fell backward, a scorched hole in the middle of her forehead. Vader: 2 Voldemort: 1 Vader turned his head in the direction the shot had come from, and saw his remaining Scout Trooper lower his sniper rifle. The trooper began walking towards Vader, but without warning, a voice cried out, "AVADA KADAVRA!!!" A flash of green light erupted from behind the Scout Trooper, who was thrown forward several feet, and fell to the ground with a thud, dead. Vader: 1 Voldemort: 1 Darth Vader looked up; Lord Voldemort stood before him, wand raised, a look of fury upon his face. Vader raised his lightsaber, ready for battle. "AVADA KADAVRA!!!" Voldemort yelled, a jet of green light shooting out from his wand. Vader blocked the spell with his lightsaber, but this curse was far stronger than the others; he struggled against the green jet, which actually pushed him back a few inches. Concentrating with the Force, Vader began to throw tree branches, debris, and even the corpses of Death Eaters and Stormtroopers at Voldemort, who was forced to break off his attack in order to blast away the various projectiles. Taking advantage of his opponent's momentary distraction, Vader threw his lightsaber, which flew in an arc toward its target. Voldemort, however, avoided the attack by flying upward in a jet of black smoke, disappearing into the night sky. Darth Vader caught his lightsaber as it flew back to him, and stared into the sky, searching for any sign of Voldemort. For a few moments, the only sounds were the hum of Vader's lightsaber, and the slow, steady breathing of his suit. Suddenly, he felt a warning through the Force, and turned around just as Voldemort appeared behind him. With a cry, Voldemort pointed his wand, and an enormous jet of fire flew out of it, straight toward Vader. Vader, however, threw out his hand and blocked the fire with the Force, causing it to split off to either side of him, igniting the trees around them. Voldemort, illuminated by the glow of the flames, aimed his wand at Vader again, but Vader used Force Pull to rip the wand from his hand, catching it in midair. As Voldemort looked on in shock, Vader snapped the wand in two, dropping the pieces on the ground and crushing them beneath his boot. Vader took a step toward Voldemort, but a savage hissing sound caused him to look to his left. He barely had time to register the enormous snake lunging at him before it latched its jaws around his arm. Vader's suit prevented Nagini's fangs from piercing his arm, but the force from the impact caused him to drop his lightsaber. Vader struggled as Nagini wrapped around him, causing him to fall to the ground. Voldemort looked around frantically for another wand. He spotted Lucius Malfoy's wand lying next to his body; he pulled it toward him with a wave of his hand. Voldemort caught the wand, but at that moment, the sound of a lightsaber activating met his ears, followed by a slicing noise. Horrified, Voldemort turned to see Nagini's severed head fall to the ground; Vader had managed to retrieve his lightsaber and decapitated the snake with a single stroke. As Vader threw Nagini's body off him and got to his feet, Voldemort let out an inhuman scream, which sent out a shockwave that blasted away everything around him. Vader was thrown back several feet. Voldemort aimed his wand at Darth Vader and yelled "CRUCIO!!!" Vader cried out, dropping to his knees, almost paralyzed by pain. Grinning savagely, Voldemort advanced on Vader, his wand still pointed at him. "Yes, it hurts, doesn't it?" he asked. "You think you know pain?" Vader said, struggling to speak, "I have endured... far worse... than THIS!!!" At that moment, Vader threw out his hand, blasting Voldemort with Force push. Voldemort was thrown back, crashing into a tree and sliding to the ground. Vader got to his feet, and, igniting his lightsaber, threw it at Voldemort. Voldemort got to his feet and aimed his wand at Vader, but before he could cast a spell, the lightsaber sliced his hand off at the wrist. Voldemort cried out in pain as his hand, wand still held tight, dropped to the ground. Voldemort fell to his knees, gripping his severed stump as Vader caught his lightsaber and approached him. "Your magic is strong," he said, "but it is no match for the power of the Dark Side!" With that, he swung his lightsaber downward, slicing off Voldemort's head. The Dark Lord's body fell to the ground with a dull thud. Vader: 1 Voldemort: 0 Without a word, Darth Vader deactivated his lightsaber, and walked away. WINNER: DARTH VADER Expert's Opinion While Voldemort possessed a wide range of powerful spells, the great power of the dark side of the force overcame even that, as the power to destroy a planet is regarded as insignificant next to it. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Magneto (by MilitaryBrat) Voldemort is looking for something that could be his new horcrux in a muggle junkyard. He heard that a house relic is just laying in it. He comes across Magneto who heard about this man who has been killing mutants. "You there,snake man. Why have you been killing mutants?" "Mutants? They were merely muggles who thought they could do magic. Nothing more." "You call this magic?" Magneto lifts up a car and makes it into a spiked ball and throws it at Voldemort. Voldemort uses a shield charm which makes the spiked ball crash into it. "Perhaps there is more to you than meets the eye muggle. AVADA KEDAVRA!!!!!!" But Magneto uses a car to block the killing curse. Voldemort tries to use legilimency on Magneto but his helmet that he stole from Shaw protects him. "You must be learned in occlumency. Lets see how you deal with this. IMPERIO!!!" Magneto is unaffected by Voldemort's imperius curse. Magneto sees an M1911A1 and shoots Voldemort while deflecting his curses. He gets to it and shoots Voldemort between the eyes. He is unfazed by this and sends Nagini to eat Magneto. He throws his gun at Nagini and runs. Nagini eats the M1911A1 and chases him. Magneto then manipulates the metal in Nagini's gut and kills her from the inside. Voldemort apparates behind Magneto but Magneto hears him and fashions a spear out of metal and forces it through Voldemort's body. WINNER: MAGNETO Expert's Opinion While Voldemort may be powerful in his own circles, no one believed that Voldemort's powers were even close to comparable with the might of Magneto and his overpowering mutant abilities, combined with his helmet and a pistol with the environment filled with metal for him to control. Voldemort was basically dead on arrival when this battle started. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Slender Man (by Goddess of Despair) No battle written WINNER: SLENDER MAN Expert's Opinion Whilst Voldemort is a very powerful sorcerer, Slender Man was able to defeat him thanks to his greater experience and stealth. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Bios